Small Friendship
by Sani K. Halleng
Summary: A five-year-old Hinata is lost in a forest after a fight with her father. She wonder deeper into the dark forest where demons crawl. How will she get out? Who or what will help her get out? And what will she find the darkness of the forest?


Author's Note: A prequel to a story I'm writing. This one-shot does not contain romance but it does have friendship. Hope you guys like it :). Oh, also it's my first time writing stories so please excuse me if I make mistake here and there.

* * *

'Where am I?' Hinata thought to herself. She been walking for what felt like hours, 'I knew I should have stayed in my room like I always do. Now look at me, I'm lost and hungry. I am pathetic like father say, _Sigh_.'

Hinata, only five years old, was walker deeper into Dynam forest because of a fight she had with her father. Again, he had caught her showing weakness and he did not like that. Hyuugas DO NOT have a weakness nor do they ever show it. He had always told her that she was pathetic that her younger sister is stronger; he'd even wish that Neji was his son because he was a lot stronger than her. Even though Hanabi was only two years old, she has the potential to be stronger than Hinata. Hinata had never stormed off whenever her father tells her she is weak, but today was different, she was frustrated at her father, at the council, and she was especially frustrated at herself. She knew she was weak so she tried her best to get stronger, but that had never happen. No matter how rigorous the training was, she could never improve. She wished—no, she wanted to be more like Neji who was strong and confident, unlike her.

She felt like she was walking in circle, but she couldn't really tell. All the trees looked alike and it was very dark in the forest. You can only see a few crack of light that escaped the thicket of the leaves. Hinata was now scared after she heard the screech of a Weakling. She began with a speed walk to a slow jog, then a full out run. She didn't know where she was going but she knew to just keep running. She heard more screeches and grunts from the bushes behind her which made her teary. She did not want to die today, even if her life was horrible, she still wanted to live. 'Please let me live! Please let me get out of the god forsaken place!' As she ran, she saw a bright light in front of her, 'Thank goodness. A place with light. Maybe a way out?' She continued to run toward it.

She was finally out of the dark forest and was now in an open meadow. "B-beautiful…" Hinata slowly walk forward taking in the view of the place. To Hinata, it was breath taking; it was nothing she had ever seen. There were no flowers but the vibrant green grass made up for the loss. The sky was perfect; it was sky blue with white clouds here and there. 'Does this place really exist? Especially in such a dark forest?' She was too busy looking up into the sky to notice that the place was already occupied. If only she had seen what's sleeping in the meadow, she would have run away.

Hinata laid on the grass, staring up into the blue sky. She stared at the clouds that would slowly transformed into shape, objects, and animals. One of the clouds was the shape of a heart, another one was the shape of an elephant. The cloud that she was currently looking at, looked like her youner sister, Hanabi. She giggled to herself when she notice the cloud that was supposed to be Hanabi. Hinata really did adore her younger sister and how she would pout when she couldn't get what she wanted. One by one, the clouds came and went, and Hinata grew tired. As she was slowly closing her eyes, she heard a low grunt. She sat up to finding the source of the grunt. She saw someone or something in the far distance of the meadow. The dark figure sat up looking towards her as well. Hinata squinted her eyes to see it better. And guess what she saw? She saw a GRIM! Her heart began to pound roughly against her chest, and she was no hyperventilating as if all the air had left her lungs.

'It's a Grim! A GRIM! What should I Do?' Hinata mind was in a jumble, as her heart race so did her mind. So many questions popped into her head all at once that she froze in her spot. She did not fidget. She was completely still, while her head was miles away. The Grim was staring at Hinata but Hinata dared not to look at its eyes, afraid it can see the fear in her. Few minutes pass until Hinata got the courage to look at the Grim. However, she did meet its eye for they were already close. The Grim had lost interest in Hinata that it laid back down in its spot. 'Why didn't it attack me?' Hinata ask curiously to herself, 'I though Grims were dangerously violent. And when we meet one, we are told to run away hoping that it won't kill us.' Hinata grew more interested in the Grim and slowly walked towards it. 'I guess this Grim is an exception.' The Grim sat back up when he noticed that Hinata had came closer to it. They stared into one another eyes and silence consume the scene until Hinata started to speak.

"H-hi there." Hinata bowed to show she wasn't a threat, but how could she be when she was a million times weaker than it. "M-my name is H-hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Its n-nice to meet y-you." Hinata voice was so low that one would expect that she hadn't talked at all, but the Grim grunted in response to her greetings. Hinata made a small smiled to the grim when she knew it responded. 'The Grim seems nice, it didn't attack at me. Yet.' "Ano... H-hi," Hinata said and she mentally cursing herself when she said hi. 'Hi?! HI?! You already say hi, idiot.' Hinata shook her head to clear her mind, it was obvious that she was nervous around the Grim because she didn't know when it will attack her. Silence, again, replaced Hinata awkward conversation. 'Come on Hinata, say something. Why are you so bad with socializing. For kami-sake, it's a grim, it can't even talk back to you.' The Grim stood up on its four leg and walked away from Hinata. 'Look at what you did. You so bad with socializing that a Grim doesn't even want to talk to you.' Hinata scolded herself in her head and looked at the ground. She did not notice that the Grim had came back.

The Grim had left to get a fruit which it held in one of it's three tail. It held the fruit out toward Hinata, which caught her by surprised. She squealed and step back in defense. The Grim grunted and moved its tell further toward Hinata, telling her to take it. Hinata reluctantly grabbed the fruit and inspected it. The fruit was not one she knows of because it belong to the Dynam Forest. Much is not known about the forest due to dangers that it holds. Most Demons (Weaklings, Grims, Grems, and Royals) live in this forest which is why most adventurer avoid it. Hinata looked up at the Three-tailed Grim, "I-is it for m-me? Can I-I eat it?" And again, the Grim grunted. 'I guess that mean it is a yes?' Hinata bit into the fruit and she could not believe how juicy it was. The outside, the fruit look was rough and dry, but when she bit it, she fruit was tasty and juicy. "Ano... T-thanks." Hinata gave a small smile again. She was glad that the Grim didn't attack her and didn't try to poison her. Hinata looked down to her feet and muttered to the Grim, "Umm... C-can I came back a-again? I-if that's okay with y-you." Hinata heard the Grim grunt and smiled again. 'The Grim is really an exception. Maybe we can be friends even.' "I'll s-see y-you then." Hinata turned around and stopped. She forgot that she was lost and now she didn't know what to do. The Grim suddenly grabbed Hinata with its tails; the tails went around her tiny waist and was curled up into the Grims body.

It ran out of the meadow and into the Dynam Forest. Hinata was startled yet again by the Grims action, she thought that this was the part where she was going to die. But the Grim proved her wrong. The Grim had took her back where she had originally came from and slowly let her down. Hinata face showed a hint of red because she was ashamed for thinking that the Grim was going to kill her. "Ano... T-thanks, a-again." Hinata made a swift bowed and left the Grim. Before she was out of sight she turned around and faced the Grim, "T-tomo." The Grim tilted his head, confused on what she meant. Hinata giggled, "Y-your name s-silly. It w-would be w-wrong to call you G-grim, ne? U-unless y-you have a-another name?" The Grim shooked his head and grunted at Hinata. She guessed it meant that it was okay to call it Tomo. "O-okay then Tomo, s-see you later." Hinata smiled and waved the Grim goodbye. 'Today was not a bad day,' Hinata said to herself, 'not a bad day at all.' And with this, Hinata had gotten a small friendship.


End file.
